True Friend or True Love ?
by Miss BlackOcean
Summary: Set a few months after 7x18 : Song Beneath The Song . What if Callie wake up and don't remember anything ? What if Arizona left Callie ? Mark take care of Callie and Sofia and trying to keep his family together . My first fanfiction about Grey's Anatomy . Read and Review .


Intro : This is my first fanfiction about Grey's Anatomy . And yeah , I don't really know how to write the medicine part . This might be a one shot or two shot . Depend . English is not my first languange , so if you're looking for perfect grammar , you maybe don't want to read this story .

Note : Set a few months after 7x18 : Song Beneath The Song .

p/s : I love Calzona but , I'm a big fan of Mallie too .

* * *

"Dr Sloan ." The nurse call Mark when his pager start to beep .

"What ?" Mark asks . Derek look up .

"Your pager ."

"Ignore it . It will go away ." Mark reply . Derek continue with his work on the patient brain .

A few minutes later his phone start to ring .

"For god sake . I'm in the middle in surgery ." Mark groans .

"This is why I turn my phone off when I'm in the OR . Just ask someone to pick the damn phone , Mark . I need a silent moment ." Derek says but he never take his eyes off the patient .

"Avery ! Pick up the phone ." Mark ordered .

"Yes sir ." Jackson walk towards the table and grab Mark's phone .

"Dr. Sloan's phone . He is kinds busy right now ."

"Seriously ? You're not kidding right ? She's here ?" Jackson's voice a little bit surprised .

"Alright , I will tell Dr. Sloan . Right away ." With that Jackson put the phone down .

"What is it ? The dentist clinic called to remind my appointment next week ?" Mark asks nonchalantly .

"It's .. It is ..."

"Stop stuttering , Avery . God , you're my student and you make me very ashamed of myself right now ." Mark shook his head .

"It is Dr. Torres ." Jackson finally spill it out . Mark stop his action and turn his head around .

"She is here . In this hospital . At the lobby , to see you . The nurse said , she is crying nonstop ." Jackson says .

"Why is she here ?" Derek asks with his concern voice .

"Why is she crying ?" Mark asks , but more to himself .

"I told you , Mark ." Derek says to Mark .

"Don't say that , Derek . She has amnesia ." Mark snapped .

"Dr. Avery , you are gonna scrub in ." Derek look at Jackson .

"I am ?" Jackson asks , disbelief .

"Yes you are . Because Dr. Sloan here gonna put down his clamp and run to the lobby . And once again gonna sacrifice his time for his best friend ." Derek says .

"Don't make it sound so dramatic ." Mark put down his clamp and look at Jackson . "What are you waiting for ? Go scrub in ." Mark says , almost yell . He take off his gloves and rush out from the OR .

What happened to Calle ? Why is she crying ? Mark press the elevator button repeatedly . *"Damn it ! Why it took so long ? I should take the stairs ."* Mark thought . Mark turn around and walk towards the door to the stairs .

* * *

Finally arrive at lobby , Mark's eyes catch Callie who is now a little bit confused . Mark quickly run towards Callie .

"Callie ? What happened ?" Mark asks , still breathing heavily due to his olympic run just to get here .

Callie hug Mark , still sobbing .

"Callie , your shirt ..." Mark says , he forgot to take off his bloody surgical gown .

"Sofia's gone . She's missing , Mark . You have to follow me now . Help me find her !" Callie says between sobbing . Mark just stand there like a pole .

"Why you just stand there ? Do something !" Callie says , half yell . "Someone kidnapped Sofia !" Callie added with her broken voice .

Mark sighs . "Sofia's fine . She's here . I brought her to the daycare today ." Mark put his hands on Callie's cheeks .

"She's fine ?"

Mark nodded .

"She's okay ?"

Mark nodded .

"Why the hell you didn't tell me first that you gonna take her to the daycare today ?"

"I didn't planned this . I go to your place this morning to dropped off Sofia but you were still asleep ." Mark explain .

"God ! I thought she's missing ."

"I'm sorry . How did you get here ?" Mark asks , weird .

"I ... I don't know ? Honestly , I just follow my instinct ."

Mark smiles , he knows that deep down Callie still remember something . That's a good progress . Although , she didn't remember him as her best friend , not yet . But Mark believe that one day , Callie Torres gonna remember him .

And she gonna remember Sofia as her daughter , not as her niece . Callie will remember how she carry Sofia in her womb . Mark nodded , *"I just have to be patient ."* Mark thought .

And the way Callie freak out when she thought Sofia's missing , Mark knows Callie can feel the special connection between her and Sofia even though she's still don't remember anything .

"Why are you smiling ?" Callie asks .

"Nothing . Let's go find Sofia . She must be thrill to see her mommy is here ."

"Mommy ? I still find it's weird that you call me her mommy . I am her cool aunt ."

"You are her mom . You are not her aunty . You are her mom , Callie ."

"Then why I can't remember ..."

"Callie , stop . Let's just find Sofia ." Mark cut Callie off and sighs .

"Are you mad at me ?"

"No . not at all . I'm just ... Nothing . Let's go find another clothes for you first ."

"Oooh , yes . Sofia can't see blood , she will think that I am a vampire who came to kidnap her ." Callie laughs .

"You watch a lot of Twilight ." Mark laughs .

There's only one thing that never change and always make Mark believe that the real Callie will come back . Her smile . Mark smiles as they walk towards the attending room .

* * *

Review ?

Should I continue ?

* * *

Friday , 7 March 2014

03:30 PM

- Miss BlackOcean -


End file.
